


book one, book two, book three

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (avatar) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short character study of Zuko on the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	book one, book two, book three

my flames are fueled by hate  
they burn without control  
a fire that can only take  
willing to consume even me whole

my flames are fueled by despair  
they burn with fear  
a fire that is more like a prayer  
for my mind to finally be clear

my flames are fueled confidence  
they burn without hesitation  
a fire that has a radiance  
unlike any other in creation


End file.
